Still
by song six
Summary: Post-Reboot. Superboy approached Red Robin in his room, but Red Robin refused to react to his touch. Why? Because he didn't want it if Superboy couldn't remember. SONGFIC: 'Hang You Up' by YellowCard


You're all I think of, still.  
It gets lonely, still.  
I hang you up, and then I pull you down.

* * *

'Still'

By Songsix

* * *

Still.

He remembered him.

He just wished he was _his_ clone boy, still.

Young, soft lips were forced against his mouth as large muscled arms held him against his bed. A sea of cool, rumpled, white sheets surrounded their bodies while the boy above him pushed further in wishing to melt their bodies together. He could feel something hard pressing against him, while a hand trailed down his chest then slowly shoved his shirt upwards lightly grazing against scarred pale skin. He kept his eyes closed, unmoving beneath him detecting his movements, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, listening to the pulse from his heart.

"_So how about it_?" He growled in a low voice, breath hot and wanting as lips brushed lightly against his lobe. Red took a deep inhale through his nose, breathing out slowly to stop the shiver that shot up his back. A hand caressed his cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing over his lips. His own hands lay dead beside his sides, never once moving – not even to push the other away.

"Not interested." Red breathed out with eyes still closed.

"How can that be?" Superboy pondered, grinding harder into Red, brushing his lips over his Adam's apple flicking his tongue. He moaned softly before he started leaving kisses on Red's shoulders almost possessively. "You always look at me. That usually means attraction, doesn't it?" He accused in a low groan, as he continued to grind in a rhythm, but as try as he might to get a reaction Red would not move. This frustrated him so much he grabbed the other boy's wrists growling and held them above his head. He used his other to dip his fingers beneath the waistband of his pants. Soft black curls entwined with his fingers as he let the tips dance along his hand. Slowly he trailed downwards teasing at Red's twitching member, rocking his own against the other boy's thigh. He could feel the hot drips of pre-cum on his hands. However, Red remained still, refusing to move.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way," Red's breathing begin to hitch as Superboy continued to probe and rub at his member, all the while playing with the curls that surrounded his groin. "I'm just studying your movements, thinking process, and abilities…" Superboy only gripped at his wrists tighter, nails digging in almost breaking skin. But not so much he would crush him. "…this way I can formulate more efficient battle plans." His voice came out in a hiss as the hand grabbed him ready to pump, but it didn't move. It took everything in him not to buck his hips, forcing his own body into the cushion of the mattress. He could feel Superboy's dick growing harder digging against his leg.

"Really?" Superboy asked with disbelief, still not releasing his hand, but he kept his grip on Red's wrists. Even if he did want to move, he didn't seem to have much of a choice. When Red finally opened his eyes, he almost lost his train of thought. Blue eyes that stared straight right through him, asking and pleading, had startled himbut the rest of his body still said _no_. He didn't understand why Red was so insistent on not moving. He wasn't even resisting either.

"Yeah, I already have data of the others." Red managed to choke out, doing his best to ignore the throb in his dick, as his hips started to attempt to move on their own. However, Red bit down at his lip painfully until he drew blood and forced his body still once more.

"They never say anything." Superboy pointed out, before he started to tease at the tip of Red's cock, flicking it lightly. He could feel that Red wanted more, wanted to fuck, wanted _him_. But why wouldn't he do anything? His kept his face close to Red's, their lips only lightly touching. Close enough to kiss, but not enough to really do so. He could feel the long slow breaths Red was taking to stop himself. Why, why, why…?

"That's because they're used to it." He insisted, locking eyes with Superboy refusing to look away. He was always good at lying – it came with being Red Robin – but would it be possible to do it to him? Even now?

"Your heart beat quickens when I'm near." The clone argued, giving Red a squeeze, who couldn't resist and bucked once, but he bit down again willing himself to restrain himself. Superboy smirked, and licked at the blood cleaning his lips tasting sweat and something metallic.

"And the first conclusion you jump to is _attraction_?"

"Clearly." To make his point, Superboy gave him another squeeze, and when Red opened his mouth in surprise he caught it and took the opportunity to swarm his tongue all around. He licked at his teeth, the walls of his mouth, sucked at Red's lips groaning into his mouth. However ,still…nothing. He could at least shove him off if he didn't want this. It wasn't as though he was really trying all that hard to hold him down.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other explanations." Red gasped, as Superboy started to pump slowly, lightly bumping his hand against his balls sending stars into Red's vision. He squirmed beneath Superboy, and the clone could see although it was hard he was _still_ fighting. "Maybe you scare me?" He pulled his hands away quickly as though he touched fire, and he could have sworn Red whimpered maybe even a little, but he may have just imagined it.

"Are you saying you fear me?" He asked with slight desperation in his voice, as he moved off of Red and sat up. Red sat up as well, straightening himself up, ignoring the obvious hard on they both still held.

He sighed deeply, crossing his arms looking out the window not meeting Superboy's eyes. They searched the moon, and he sighed louder with a hint of disappointment. Memories of the night Gotham sky flooded his memory to the nights when his best friend would fly towards him. He almost wanted to reach out and touch Superboy, but he didn't. "No. But even if I do, it does not mean I don't trust you to work with our team." Red clarified, ripping his gaze away from the moon and onto Superboy's face. He couldn't quite read his expression, it was confusion but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it could be.

"I already knew you trusted me. You don't have to try to reassure me." Superboy muttered, getting up quickly, hiding his face making his way to the door. If Red had trouble moving five minutes ago, the urge to get up and stop him from leaving was even harder. But he stayed there, still.

"How could you even know?" Red wondered, looking back towards the moon.

"You allowed me to touch you at all." Was all he said. As soon as he heard the click of the door, Red Robin was quick to lock it. He shook his head letting it hang downward as he pulled at his hair lightly.

When he was sure the other wasn't listening on the other side, he leaned his body against the hard wall, yanking out his dick grabbing with eager hands. His bottoms fell against the ankles of his legs in the rush. He started out slowly, sliding his hand up and down using the pre-cum that had already leaked as a lubricant. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes to the image of dark hair, soft lips, and rippling muscles. Soon he quickened his pace pumping faster, harder, moaning softly as the other's voice rung in his head. Tears streamed out past dark lashes from memories of the light in their eyes that took him back in time. Then all he saw was nothing, and warm relief swam through his groin as he shot into his hand. Face flushed, he stuffed it back in, pulling his bottoms back up shamefully.

Taking in long slow breaths, he counted to four in, and four out doing whatever he could do to calm the rapid beating in his chest. He balled his hands into tight fists until his knuckles turned white, and nails digging in. Gritting his tongue, he seethed, failing to steady his breathing as he slumped down against the door. All he could feel was the ache throbbing inside, and the choke in his throat as words cried to escape. But he wouldn't let them, no matter how much he wanted to. He squeezed his eyes shut remembering a time when the other boy still remembered him as his best friend. He yearned for a second chance to go back in time to have more time, stupid jokes, laughs, smiles, glances, and a chance to say the words he saved.

"_I miss you_." He whimpered to himself quietly, before turning around to lean his forehead against the door feeling the cool wood against the warmth of his skin. He brought up one hand placing it flat against the door. Blue eyes fixed against the shadows from the light of the window, tracing the curves and lines of his fingers. Sighing in defeat, he decided it was time to just give up, even though he knew very well his mind was probably never going to quit. His legs felt stiff as he slowly rose from the floor, before walking away with heavy steps and a heavy heart.

Everything was too different for him. Why did everything have to change? When did everything change? Why doesn't anyone else seem to remember? He's never been so lost in his short life, and all he wanted his best friend back to lead him the way out of this chaos. He was a tunnel of light in his head, and even though it was hard, he tried to follow, still. His hands were tired of only waiting to let go, but he was going to hang on, still. "You really picked a suck-ass time to forget." He just wanted _his _best friend back, because he loved Tim.

Still.

* * *

I hang you up, and then I pull you down.


End file.
